starlight_socialfandomcom-20200214-history
Ixal
Ixal is a planet located near the edge of the Hyperus Nebula, as well as the home of Ixalen, such as Bitway Ozrock. Characteristics With only one small sun, Ixal is a cold and dark place. It is known to be a particularly hostile planet in terms of climate, as the seas, air, and majority of flora and fauna are toxic. The seas "waters" boast a corrosive trait, being able to eat through most things without problem. The air is also filled with fumes from the seas and flora that live on land, and can suffocate non-natives within an hour. The flora of the planet is similar to thistle plants, though they are usually poisonous to touch and have sharp needles. The majority of the fauna live in the seas, bogs and swamps of Ixal, as do the resident Ixalites. Typically, visitors to the planet are greeted with the toxicity of the wilds, with poisoning usually beginning within minutes, displaying simple nausea regardless of vector. If breathed in, Ixalite fumes slowly suffocate others, though it also numbs any pain caused by the process, causing the victim to be unaware. If Ixalite chemicals come in contact with the skin in any way, it begins to eat through flesh and bone, again with the same numbing process. If left untreated, both can be fatal within mere hours. There are four separate biomes on Ixal, with the sea being the largest and most frequent type. Next is the bogs, which boast a higher temperature and lower water percentage than the swamps and seas. The swamps of Ixal are colder than most places and have a higher flora content than any other area. Last is the plains, which are the least common. They are simple, flat, dry patches that are typically landlocked and difficult to live in. Plains are seen as intolerable to Ixalites and the planet's fauna. There is only one river on the planet, known as the Babalk river. Tribes "Greater Tribes" : Ruhk Kudzul : Gahz Kogzon : Makh Ergrol : Kar Bolgrol Known as the "Greater Tribes" of Ixal, these are defined by their resident's excelling at various aspects of culture, education, and language. They are known as prime spots for scholars. Most commonly, they have higher representation in media and among other planets. They are often refined in their behaviour, and have adapted speech to the first-person. They are responsible for the invention and conceptualisation of various parts of Ixalite culture such as the government system and the education system. They also claim credit for the social system of Ixal, despite the "Lesser Tribes" being the original practitioners. Many of them consider those of the Lesser Tribes to be just that, lesser. They often hold themselves to high standards, believing themselves to be above other tribes. "Lesser Tribes" : Zruz Maggagh : Ra Rezerd Known as the "Lesser Tribes" of Ixal, these are the marginalised groups. Despite their large populace, they are regarded as diseased, savage, and uncivilised. Typically, natives of these tribes are hidden from view, even in their own cities. Ixalites who run the cities in these tribes are usually immigrants from the Greater Tribes, and are often quick to impose their rules over the natives. Used as laborers, medical testers, and occasionally "pit bait" for the Arena, the Lesser Tribes have a distain of the Greater Tribes, while keeping a close alliance with one another. They are almost never presented to other planets, and often go uneducated or in poverty in favour of keeping the Greater Tribes content. While they didn't come up with the government or educational system of Ixal, they are the original practitioners of the social system which has kept Ixal going for much of its history. Despite this, the Greater Tribes have claimed credit. Culture Ixalites live in a society that, on the outside, works seamlessly. It appears to be one large collective, with the Ixal Emperor ruling over the planet. In reality, there are seven separate tribes, as well as plenty of stray, vagabond Ixalites. The tribes form as a result of necessity, with individuals being in the same place at the same time, and forming familiar bonds and loyalties to one another. Vagabond Ixalites are high in numbers, though are usually seen as untrustworthy due to their lack of loyalty to any specific tribe. Government Throughout time, the tribes have stayed the same, and in the same locations, leading to large cities being built and a bustling, prosperous planet following after. Ixal is entirely self-sufficient as well. Each tribe keeps track of itself, including crime. One could commit a crime in one tribe and flee to another with no consequence, in most cases. Each tribe has what it needs to keep itself sustained, though they also interact with one another freely and frequently, making it seem as if it blends together. The Ixalen ruler, or Enprahlki, lives in the tribe of Gahz Kogzon. Despite having the title, they share their power with those they appoint into the Grand Council. The Grand Council is comprised of members from every Ixalen tribe, and appointed by the Enprahlki themselves. Typically, they are chosen based from merit and renown. Together, the Enprahlki and the Grand Council work together to make decisions for the best of the Ixal Empire. The current Enprahlki is Jubolivian, while the current Council, or Tlatlatoani, consists of Bitway Ozrock, Phobos Quasar, Brigatl Filt, Amelph Fonx, Sinope Rinoa, Dibua Keith, Fahae Fahae and Tansoe Kleanae. Language As Ixalites live in semiaquatic conditions, their language has been made to cross from land to sea and back. When above water, Ixalite speech is unhindered, and most speak with a sharp accent. Their native language makes it difficult to speak Human English, though it isn't impossible to overcome. Namely, the 'th' and 't' sounds do not exist on Ixal, and instead are replaced with 's'. As well, R's are often rolled, while other times are replaced with 'v' sounds. When underwater, their voices are muted, and Ixalites instead use their hands to sign at one another. Due to their sharp eyesight and colour perception, they are able to see the complex hand language in the dark and against the colours of their planet. Each Ixalite grows up learning their sign language as an adaptation. While these are classed as separate languages, many will still use both sign language and spoken language when on land, leading to their ideas being conveyed through two mediums. A deaf Ixalite typically has no social disadvantage, as signing is standard and well known. The written Ixalite language is made from a series of runes and symbols. While the consonants of the language are written normally, the vowels are written in stacks of two, with the first vowel going on top and the second on the bottom. If there is no second vowel, then a horizontal line will be on the top, and the vowel on the bottom. Ixalite script can be written in two ways, left to right/top to bottom or top to bottom/right to left. In the top to bottom style, the consonants are written the same, while vowels are written in pairs still. The first vowel goes on the right, with the second on the left. In the case of just one vowel, it is the vertical line on the right, and vowel on the left. The writing system used is always denoted. Education and workforce Education is highly important to Ixalites, leading to most being taught a variety of subjects. They value knowledge and bonds shared by those close to them, and they are highly stubborn in their studies. They are very loyal to their tribes and those close to them, usually putting their loyalty before all else. By Earth's standards, any mature Ixalite could easily be considered a Masters or PhD in their chosen subjects. Of all subjects they learn and offer, Ixalites tend to value engineering, poetry and arts, chemistry, and medical field. In their galaxy, Ixal is widely regarded for housing the best universities and scholars. Unfortunately, due to the planet's climate, not many visitors can stand schooling on Ixal, with a total of only twenty-three visitors having ever graduated from an Ixalite academy. Ixal has primarily automated many of their service jobs, with the majority of jobs lying in the fields mentioned above. They focus on bettering and expanding the lives of Ixalites, as well as building more for their tribes and combating the threat of their own planet. Chemists are constantly discovering new methods of protection from the acidic environment with the hopes of one day opening Ixal to the public. While most jobs are underwater, in the Ixalite seas, both chemists and doctors tend to be within the bogs or swamps, or other areas that are away from the sea. Interpersonal relationships Ixalite family structure is virtually nonexistent, with the tribe taking care of the child instead of the parents. This structure, in combination with their loyal nature, has led to a safe, low crime society. As it is the tribe that handles the children, it is usually difficult to tell the parents of any particular Ixalite; In some cases an individual may not know themselves. The concept of siblings, while it does exist, is typically not acknowledged, as everyone is seen as siblings. Ixalites tend to keep their friendly relationships within their tribes, as trust and loyalty are a key point in their lives. They tend to group together when going between cities, due to the dangers of being alone. Between friends, Ixalites enjoy simplistic activities such as hunting or studying. In groups, they may explore or perform other social activities such as more openly participating in town life. Friendships with Ixalites are rarely formed of mutual interest, but initially as arrangements between tribe elders. As a sign of friendship, both parties usually carve bracelets with some image that both Ixalites have seen before. Typical designs for this are bogs, the sky and stars, and the tribe itself. This has evolved into being any type of jewelry. Typically, it is considered taboo to deny an offering of this nature. Romantic relationships with Ixalites are also arranged by tribe elders, and are strictly kept outside the tribe. One is usually not allowed to pursue interests inside the tribe, due to the familial bonds. A partner for an Ixalite is typically chosen from a different tribe, and the pair will live together for a trial period to see if compatible. If compatible, the pair will move to permanent housing in a third, separate tribe. If not, both Ixalites return to their homes and the elders pick different partners. This system keeps new blood flowing through all the tribes on Ixal, and has worked for millennia. An Ixalite's relationship status is usually relayed by their clothing choices. Unmatched Ixalites wear long, dark clothing that hides as much of their skin as they can. In their society, deviating from these norms is taboo, though not offensive. If anything, it more leads to ridicule and mockery. Trivia * Ixal and Alius are sister planets. * Earth and Ixal have a nonexistent relationship, with Ixal only knowing of Earth by rumour. * 58% of the planet is sea, while 22% is swamp, 18% bogs. The other 3% consists of drier planes. * While Ixalites can filter out poisons and toxins, alcohol doesn't register and actually amplifies in their bloodstream, leading to them being naturally lightweight. * Ixal has no moon. Category:Fan Lore Category:Settings